xoxo, Edward
by Marvar
Summary: It's the 80s, they're in high school, and everyone is wearing really bad clothes. Edward tries to woo Bella with words on notebook paper. Can he convince her that he's her man?


This was my entry for the Totally 80s Contest. I had to enter because of my love for that decade. Those were my good years, after all. I didn't win anything, but I loved writing this.

And I totally love Wham. Freals.

.

.

.

.

.

_I'm Your Man _

_Call me good_

_Call me bad_

_Call me anything you want to baby_

_But I know that you're sad_

_And I know I'll make you happy_

_With the one thing that you never had_

_Baby, I'm your man (don't you know that?)_

_Baby, I'm your man_

_You bet!_

_If you're gonna do it, do it right - right?_

_Do it with me_

_So good..._

_You're divine_

_Wanna take you, wanna make you_

_But they tell me it's a crime!_

_Everybody knows where the good people go_

_But where we're going baby_

_Ain't no such word as no!_

_Baby, I'm your man (don't you know who I am?)_

_Baby, I'm your man_

_You bet!_

_If you're gonna do it, do it right - right?_

_Do it with me_

_Come on baby, (ooh, take me home_

_Please don't leave me here, to do it on my own...)_

_First class information_

_I'll be your sexual inspiration_

_And with some stimulation_

_We can do it right..._

_So why waste time_

_With the other guys?_

_When you can have mine_

_I ain't askin' for no sacrifice_

_Baby your friends do not need to know!_

_I've got a real nice place to go_

_Listen,_

_I don't need you to care_

_I don't need you to understand_

_All I want is for you to be there_

_And when I'm turned on_

_If you want me-_

_I'm your man!_

_If you're gonna do it, do it right - right?_

_Do it with me_

_Now listen_

_If you're gonna do it - you know what I say?_

_If you're gonna do it don't throw it away_

_Don't throw it baby_

_Because_

_I'll be your boy, I'll be your man_

_I'll be the one who understands_

_I'll be your first, I'll be your last_

_I'll be the only one you ask_

_I'll be your friend, I'll be your toy_

_I'll be the one who brings you joy_

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your pearl_

_I'll take you halfway 'round the world!_

_I'll make you rich - I'll make you poor_

_Just don't use the door_

_Do it with me..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

September 6, 1986

Dear Isabella? (I hear that you prefer Bella),

I'm Edward. Edward Cullen. Sorry I didn't introduce myself to you today. I sat next to you today in bio. I saw you before that, but it was only a glance. I hope I don't sound stalkery. I'm actually a very nice guy - you can ask my sister Alice or my mom. I'm writing you this letter because you are the prettiest girl I've ever seen (and I have posters of both Princess Leia and Heather Thomas on my wall).

I was the one with the reddish pompadour and green eyes, wearing the U2 shirt. My mom says I look a bit like James Dean, and my sister says I look like Morrissey but cuter (her words). I'm not really sure, but I know that neither of them is known for their cheerful personality. So I think I look like myself. Hopefully you can come up with your own opinion. Although I know you like The Smiths because I saw the sticker on your pee chee folder.

You looked a little down today. Was it because you moved here? It does rain a lot. I hope it's not because you left your boyfriend in Phoenix. (Yes I know where you are from- everyone does- again, I'm not a stalker.) I hope we can be friends...at the very least.

That's why I'm writing you this letter and stuffing it in your locker. I would like to be your friend. I know that everyone was trying to talk to you today, but I guess I'm different. I'm not that fond of speaking in person. I prefer writing. Usually I write lyrics or poetry. By the way, these lines (not mine) remind me of you:

"But I know that you're sad

And I know I'll make you happy

With the one thing that you never had."

(I don't know what that is yet, but I want to find out)

P.S. I really hope you don't have a boyfriend.

Sincerely,

Edward (Cullen)

.

.

.

Dear Bella,

Your hair looks really shiny today. And it smells really good. I hope you don't mind that I sniffed you a bit when you fanned out your hair. I'm glad you don't have giant hair like the other girls. I can't even see the board over Lauren's bangs during English. Do you use mousse? My sister uses it in her hair. That's why I ask. Not like I'm a hair expert. I only look at your hair, actually.

Well, I only look at you. Because you're beautiful. I hope that it's ok to stare at you. I'll assume so, since your dad didn't put a restraining order on me, and you haven't punched me or anything.

Alice said it's your birthday next week. You're turning 18? Cool. You'll be legal. Not that I want to do anything illegal...or non-consensual. Wait, did that sound gross? I hope not. I sort of sounded like Emmett when he cards his dates.

Yes, I actually do have friends at school. I just don't think they are very reliable judges of character. That's why I said you could ask my family (except Emmett) about me. My friends mostly run around yelling "Bueller?" like dorks.

I guess I sounded dorky too when I wrote what my mom says about me. I hope that doesn't bother you. I am close to my family. Even Emmett. (He's my brother - though I'm still waiting for DNA confirmation.)

Yes, those lines I wrote in your letter are by George Michael. I think he's a good songwriter, even though Emmett says he writes "gay shit." Emmett doesn't really understand sensitive thoughts. That's why girls are always breaking up with him. That and the fact that he's a dick to them. Though we share parents, I'm really nothing like him, so don't worry. When you meet him, just try to ignore his Miami Vice fetish. It will be hard what with all the stupid suits and hair gel. I think he's more Tubbs than Crockett myself.

This reminds me of how you looked today:

"So good, you're divine.

Wanna take you, wanna make you

But they tell me it's a crime! "

(It won't be a crime next week- and I'd take you anywhere)

P.S. I really liked the white boots and denim jacket you were wearing.

XOXO, (I hope this is ok - I would like to give you hugs and kisses - if you are open to that, obviously)

Edward

.

.

.

Dear Bella,

I wrote you a poem during Bio. I don't think you noticed, because Mike was flirting with you. He's a dick. I hope you know that. He wants you to ask him to the Sadie Hawkins Dance. I wish that you would ask me, but I know you're not going. I heard you telling Alice that you didn't dance. I would show you how if you wanted. I mean I'm not like Kevin Bacon in _Footloose_ or anything, but I know a few steps. Alice is always watching MTV and my mom watches _American Bandstand_, so I've learned a few things.

I'm glad you're becoming friends with my little sister. She's very involved with my life, and it would be awkward if you didn't get along with her in case, you know, you were to spend time with me.

Thank you for not showing her my letters. She keeps trying to grill me for information. She even hid the keys to my Jetta last week because I wouldn't tell her anything. In retaliation, I unplugged her phone and took her cord. Yeah, she caved in like five minutes. Did you know she's going to the dance with some guy named Jasper? I think she only likes him because he looks like John Taylor from Duran Duran. My mom says she'll grow out of her shallowness, but then she has to say that, just like she has to say Emmett isn't gross. He really is.

So, I was wondering...would you want to go out?

More lyrics that remind me of you:

"So why waste time

With the other guys? (Like Mike Newton or Tyler Crowley)

When you can have mine

I ain't askin' for no sacrifice

Baby, your friends do not need to know! (But you can tell your dad)

I've got a real nice place to go."

P.S. Seriously, Mike is a total dick.

P.P.S. My poem is enclosed. I hope you like it.

XOXO,

Edward

.

.

.

Dear Bella,

Hi. I'm so glad you liked my poem. I was a little nervous that you would laugh. I should have known that you wouldn't. Yes, I really do see you like that. I don't think that you see yourself clearly.

And yes, Bella, I was asking you to go somewhere with me. Did you think I was asking for Mike Newton, that dick head? I'm sorry for cursing, but you don't know what kinds of vile things are going on in his head. I don't really know either, but I know it's pretty sick. Jessica told Alice that he watches porn all the time because his dad owns the video store.

Anyway, do you want to go to Seattle with me in a few weeks? I got tickets to see Wham. Alice is going and bringing Jasper (the John Taylor wannabe). It can be just as friends if you want. I mean, it's cool if you don't want it to be a date. But I really want it to be. I hope you know that. So, let me know. We can even do something before then, so I don't have to wait.

Today's lyrics:

"I'll be your friend, I'll be your toy (I'd really prefer to be more than friends)

I'll be the one who brings you joy."

PS. Here's my phone number - 555-4688. I'd like for you to call me. I have my own line, so you don't have to worry about my parents answering or listening to us talk on the other line.

Can I have your phone number?

XOXO,

Edward

.

.

.

Dear Bella,

I had the best time this weekend. I'm glad you decided that it was a date. I can't believe that you've never really gone out with a guy (or done anything else). I feel honored that you chose me. I hope you'll go out with me again. And no one else (like Mike Newton).

I'm sorry about stupid Jasper and his smelly clove cigarettes and wine coolers. You'd think that he could hold his liquor better coming from California. At least it wasn't weed (I had heard some rumors). Lucky that he missed your white leather boots, and we could clean up his hurl pretty easily.

No, I didn't mind meeting your dad, and the fact that he was cleaning his guns didn't bother me either - my dad and Emmett go hunting every fall. I hope your dad liked me, because I plan to be around you a lot. As much as you want. Sometimes I wish I could climb into your window at night (in a non-creepy way), so I could talk to you all night. But your dad would fucking kill me if I could even climb that tall-ass tree by your room. So I guess I'll just write you poems while I listen to love songs on the radio and think of you.

You can probably guess exactly what I'm thinking about. I can still taste your cherry lip-gloss. I like the strawberry one you were wearing today, too. I would have never guessed that you hadn't French kissed anyone before. You are so good at it. But we can definitely practice a lot like you said we should. Like everyday. But only with me, though. There are like ten dudes who would totally make out with you whenever you wanted. But fuck them. You're with me.

George is so correct here:

"And with some stimulation

We can do it right..."

(You provide plenty of stimulation - almost too much for me to handle)

P.S. I love when you wear skirts. You have the softest legs.

XOXO,

Edward

.

.

.

Dear Bella,

Thank you for not dumping my stupid ass before I even asked you to be my girlfriend. I know I've apologized a whole bunch, but I realize I fucked up. I would never demand that you be with me in a letter. You deserve more. I'm glad you liked the poem I wrote you. Yes, I did mean every word that I wrote. I do feel that way about you. I hope you like me that much, too.

I'm also sorry that Mike gave you a dirty look when he saw you wearing my jacket. I can kick his ass if you let me. Please tell me that at the very least I can slip you some tongue in front of him. That would be awesome (if it is all right - I don't want to disrespect you). Until then, holding hands will have to suffice (in public).

Lyrics:

"So good...

You're divine..." (you really are)

P.S. Thanks for saying that my letterman jacket smells good (it's Polo cologne). You look really cute in it. I hope you will wear it to my games, so everyone will know you're my girlfriend. Officially.

XOXO,

Edward

.

.

.

Dear Bella,

So I finally got to take you to a dance. I'm sorry you didn't win queen. Rosalie flashed the football team for votes, so she pretty much had the title locked up. If it makes you feel better, Emmett says she has crooked nipples. Last year he totally did her in his stupid pink mini truck, so I guess she has emotional problems or is a total slut. I'm leaning toward slut. Anyway, you looked much prettier in your dress than she did. You always look prettier than her, actually. And thank you for fixing my tie. I liked it when you did that.

I don't know what you were talking about when you said you couldn't dance. You've got great moves. I couldn't stop watching you all night. Hopefully I can get you to go to prom with me. I promise to ask you and not flake out like Blaine did to Andie. I don't know how you think that McCarthy dude is cute with his crazy eyes. Do you like him more than me?

Gotta go. Banner just gave me the evil eye.

_"If you want me-_

_I'm your man!" (Always)_

P.S. Listen to 106.7 FM tonight. There might be a dedication for you.

XOXO,

Edward

.

.

.

Dear Bella,

I can't even begin to tell you how much I missed you during the break. I'm writing this in my room where I'm almost crying like a pussy. Emmett has been giving me so much shit since he's been home. I wish he'd go back to school already, but his break is like five weeks. Fuck, if I hear the theme from _Miami Vice_ one more time...Do you know that asshole bought me some stupid shoes for Christmas? He claims that they're just like Don Johnson's. Like I'd want to wear his shoes...with no socks. That's so gross. I gave them to my dad - my mom thinks Crockett is hot. I guess that's where Emmett gets his ridiculous ideas from.

Anyway, enough about my crazy family. I hope you are having a good time in Phoenix. At least you aren't freezing. You're probably wearing skimpy clothes. Fuck. I hope no one is checking you out. I want to be the one to look at you.

I keep thinking about your body against mine. You're so soft. I want to touch you all over...will you let me? I promise that I'll make it good for you, and I'll protect you. You already know I love you, and I'll take things as slow as you want.

These lyrics are so perfect:

"Come on baby, ooh, take me home

Please don't leave me here, to do it on my own..." (I probably will do something on my own - when Emmett goes to sleep)

P.S. I miss you so much.

XOXO and I love you,

Edward

.

.

.

Dear Bella,

Wow. I know that we already talked about what happened between us, but I can't stop thinking about it. I hope you know that it was the greatest night of my existence.

It was perfect. You were perfect.

I just wanted you to know that.

This sums up my hopes:

"I'll be your first, I'll be your last

I'll be the only one you ask..."

XOXO, and all my love,

Edward

.

.

.

Dear Bella,

I can't believe you're going to college in Arizona. Dartmouth is so far away from you. My dad said I can fly there twice a year, so it might not be that bad.

Who the fuck am I kidding? It's going to suck major ass to be away from you. I know I didn't say this before, but I was so shocked when you told me. I'm going to be miserable without you.

I sort of cried when I got home. I'm glad you didn't see me. That's why I left so quickly. I just love you so much; I don't want to be without you for four years.

Fuck. This totally sucks.

XOXO and I love you,

Edward

.

.

.

Dear Bella,

I hope you are fine. I guess you are enjoying Arizona since you don't have a boyfriend anymore. I'm sorry I held you back from your college experience. Hopefully you can make up for the lost time you wasted being with me.

Thanks for dumping me before I booked my ticket to Arizona. That was really thoughtful to break my heart and save me the air fare in one phone call. You were always so sweet to me. Too bad I already bought your Christmas present. I guess I can just toss it in the trash like you did with my love.

Fuck.

I can't believe it's over. I can't believe I can never touch you again. You were everything to me. You're probably laughing at me with your new boyfriend right now, but I need to tell you this and then I'll never contact you again.

I loved you so much. I'll never forget what we had. It was real to me and special. I'm sorry you didn't feel the same.

Have a good life, Bella.

XOXO (for the last time),

Edward

.

.

.

.

.

August 13, 2011

"Aren't you going to read that last letter out loud, Mom?" my daughter asks me. I shake my head, because I'm choked up. Reliving those memories has me in tears.

"Why not? Is there some dirty stuff?" She laughs.

"We, um, broke up." God, it still hurts to think about it.

"Really? You never mentioned that before."

"I don't really like to think about it. Actually I haven't read these letters in over 20 years."

"I hope you didn't mind reading them. When I was looking through your old stuff for 80s clothes for my dance, I saw the shoe box covered in hearts that contained all those notes. I also found these awesome white boots." She holds up my previously favorite footwear and drops them on the table.

"Ahh...I remember those boots. I had some really good times wearing those," I say with a sigh. "Thanks for bringing these letters to me. Those days are gone, but it's nice to relive them for just a bit."

"They were really romantic. I think I'm going to tell Jacob that he should write me actual letters. Text messages suck."

"I agree. If he really loves you, he can write something besides 'l.o.l.' and that heart symbol you make with a number."

"Wait a minute. What's all this talk about some guy and my little girl?" my husband asks as he walks into the living room.

"_Jacob_, Daddy. You know he's my boyfriend."

I can see her trying not to roll her eyes at her father.

"Yeah, well...I don't have to like it," he grumbles.

"You and Grandpa Charlie both cleaned your guns when he came over to meet you. I think he's got the message."

"Well, your grandpa did the same thing to me, and it made me respect your mom."

"Whatever, Dad. You and mom have fun tonight. Maybe you can make out in your car in the school parking lot." She winks at him and giggles.

My husband waggles his eyebrow, and I laugh along with her. He pulls at his collar, and I know he wants me to tie his necktie. He still insists that I do it.

I kinda like it. I also like my husband in a suit. He does a double take when he walks by my boots on the table. His cocky smirk lets me know that he remembers them. He runs a finger down the cleavage that I'm sporting when he gets in front of me.

_Mmm_. He looks and smells good. Familiar. I pull him close to me and sniff his neck. "Polo, really?" I ask with a laugh.

He grins. It still gives me tingles. "I thought you'd like it. Especially where we're going tonight."

"I love it."

"I always know what you want, baby," he whispers in my ear while giving my ass a squeeze. Damn this man and his sexiness. My body rubs against his. It's like on autopilot.

"Ugh. That's all kinds of wrong right there."

We both snort at our daughter's comment. But we don't stop touching.

"I can't believe you two ever broke up, but I can see why you got back together. I just don't know how," she says.

"You told her we broke up?" he asks.

"Edward, we read your letters. Well, I read them to her."

"The ones I wrote in high school? Wow, I hope you didn't read everything," he says. "You didn't read the break up one, did you?" he asks quietly.

"Of course not. I don't want our daughter know how stupid I was," I reply, only to him. "Totally edited the good stuff," I say loudly to my daughter in a teasing tone.

"Hey!" my daughter protests.

"Tough luck, Ness." He gets even closer to me. He is still amazing after twenty-five years. I'm so lucky he came back to me after I broke his heart.

"Your letters reminded me how cute you were, Edward."

"Yeah?" He nibbles on my neck and presses his still hard body against mine. "Am I still 'cute,' Bella?" I can't help the little moan that escapes my mouth. Damn him. We talked about toning down the sexy times in front of the offspring. He knows I can't stay quiet.

"Oh my god. Can you two stop for a minute? I want to hear how Daddy got you back. Ooh, was it like that movie you guys always watch when John Cusack is really young and holds up that enormous CD player?"

"Yeah, sweetheart. It was just like that movie," Edward scoffs. "I have better moves than that. But that story is for another time. I need to take your mom to our reunion and let everyone see how hot she still is. Newton is going to lose his shit."

"Wait, Dad. Just one more question."

"Ok, make it quick. I have plans for Mom." He leans over and whispers so only I can hear, "Plan one - showing you how much my fingering skills have improved since high school."

I bite my lip. How does someone respond to that, other than "yes, please"? But we can't start yet; my kid is still watching us with a mixture of disgust and awe. Really, she should be used to our PDA by now.

She shakes her head and continues with her question. "Dad, seriously, you picked a Wham song to seduce my mom. Wham." She shakes her head.

"Yeah. As you can see, that worked out pretty well for me. And that wasn't a question." He pulls me alongside him and kisses my cheek. "If you're done criticizing the person who pays your phone bill," he looks up at our daughter, "I need to get your mom into the car. We have a long drive."

"Ok, don't stay out too late, you crazy kids."

"Let's go, baby. I rented a Jetta, and part two of my plan involves you, me, and the backseat. It can be Senior Ditch Day all over again."

Oh, hell yeah.

"Oh, and bring the boots."

.

.

.

.

.

Love to my beta and bestie Cosmogirl7481 who reads this stuff just because she lurves me.


End file.
